


There Is No Heaven for the Sinners

by lone_nightingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and whatnot, Angst, I really suck okay, Shitty fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_nightingale/pseuds/lone_nightingale
Summary: Sam never had a guardian angel, Dean have Castiel, Adam had Michael, and he was cursed with Lucifer.





	

Sam never had a guardian angel, Dean have Castiel, Adam had Michael, and he was cursed with Lucifer.

But Lucifer was not an angel, he was a twisted being, a demon, the devil himself, Satan. He was a jealous son, a rebellious, needy son who wanted too much.

Sam could not relate to that, he did have a distant father, but unlike Lucifer he pushes him away, he did not need somebody whose only meaning of life is to avenge his wife's death and drag his sons down with him. He have an obedience older brother, but Dean would have given up the world for him, he knew.

Dean was not Michael, he was stronger yet more pathetic, he was as beautiful and innocent as an angel, yet as twisted as any demon. He would do unspeakable things for his dear little brother, he knew. 

Sam wondered sometimes if Dean would condemned him to a life of immortality, alone and angry, sacrifice himself for him, leave him alone and filled with the thought of revenge for the rest of eternity, like his father had.

Sam wondered if Dean would give up and just accept heaven for once, a happy ending, then he looked into his brother's emerald eyes and saw his undying love and devotion, he gave up on the thought.

In the end Sam decided that he did have a guardian angel, he just never admitted it, Dean might not have all the angelic qualities but he is close enough and he had always been there since the beginning, and his love had always been real.

Sam thought Dean is enough for once.


End file.
